Happy Family
by lucky71
Summary: Okay, take the Mishima family, put them in a house, make a reality show. Meet each character personally, and vote through your reviews on who should get kicked off! Sound fun? Read!
1. Default Chapter

Happy Family  
  
Chapter one  
The tour and rules.  
  
A/N Okay, I hope you like this. I was thinking of it last night, and I wanted to tell my aunt first, but I was so excited. I knew this was going to be fun! ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont not own Tekken, or its characters. I do not own anything that is known, except for a fan fiction or two.  
  
Kunimitsu: Welcome! To the first edition of Happy Family. The reality show where we find a family, put them in a house with no electronic entertainment(with the exception of a radio). Now, lets meet the Mishima family.  
  
Family: HI! We cant wait to get started!  
  
Kuni: *Chuckles* Well, lets take a tour of the house! *Walks into house* Here is the main room, this is where everyone will discuss every night, about what problems they had that day, and try to fix it. This is also where apologies come in around here!  
  
Heihachi: Apologizing? Jun never said that we would have to apologize if we came here!  
  
Jun: *Rolls eyes* Well, I dont know EVERYTHING, now do I?  
  
Kuni: *Smiles fakely* Okay, then. Lets move on to the kitchen. *Walks to the left into a kitchen* Now, each family member will cook at least once. It is up to the family to decide how the cycle goes.  
  
Lee: Oh! Me first guys! Me first!  
  
Kazuya: Shut up Lee! All of Japan is gonna know you're gay now!  
  
Lee: *Upset* Im not gay. How come everyone thinks Im gay? You just cant judge a book by its cover!  
  
Jin: *Laughs* You can with this one!  
  
Lee: *Glares at Jin and Kazuya* At least I am human *Smiles*  
  
Kazuya and Jin: *Fists light up with lightning.*  
  
Jun: Jinny, dear, stop that please. People are watching us you know. Jinny dear? Please STOP THIS MOMENT!  
  
Jin: *Looks at his feet* Sorry mom.  
  
Jun: *Slaps Kazuyas arms* Quit it!  
  
Kuni: *Eyes are wide* OKAY! Well, the laundry room is down the hall, and bathrooms come with each of your bedrooms. Lets take a look. *Walks up the stairs, turns left in the hallway. Walks to the end of the hall.* This first room is Heihachis room. Heihachi, you may go in and settle down. *Walks to the next room* Kazuya and Jun, this is your room, you two may go and settle down. *Walks to the next room* Lee, this is your room. You may settle down now.  
  
Lee: Oh I am just SOOO excited! Thank you SOOO much!  
  
Kuni: *Chuckles no problem* And Jin, the last room is yours you may go and get your stuff unpacked now.  
  
Jin: Thanks.  
  
Kuni: Okay, now for the rules of the game. First, you will meet each character individually. A chapter per character. Then, they will interact for one chapter. Then, this is where you come in. When I tell you to in the chapter at the end sometime, you will vote for who gets kicked out of the house. YES YOU VOTE WHEN I TELL YOU TO. You may not vote for anyone if there is a chapter after the one that tells you to vote, or if the game is over. Thanks for watching! See you later!  
  
A/N Okay, so what do you think? Good Idea? Bad Idea? Tell me what you think so far, and along the way. 


	2. Meet Heihachi

Chapter two  
Meet Heihachi  
A/N: Hey guys! Reading? Reviewing? Better be!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.  
  
Kunimitsu: Hello! Welcome again to Happy Family. The Show where you vote off the Shmoe. For the next few episodes *AHEM* chapters, we will be meeting the characters individually. Getting to know each one gives you an idea of who should leave first! *Turns to Heihachi* Heihachi, welcome!  
  
Heihachi: Hey.  
  
Kuni: Um, hey. So what made you decide to come here?  
  
Heihachi: Jun. She said *Makes a high pitched voice* Oh it would be so much fun! It will help us grow closer together. Oh please Kazuya! Please Please Please? Then Kazuya was all like *Tries to imitate Kazuya* Oh, Dad, lets just go. Its a free vacation. Besides, if one of us wins, we love each other enough to share right? *Goes back to normal* And thats how I got here. The only person that didnt really have a say in this was Jin. Poor kid.  
  
Kuni: Why do you pity him?  
  
Heihachi: Well, you see, he never really gets a say in anything really. I mean, you have to feel sorry for him.  
  
Kuni: Do you pity others as well.  
  
Heihachi: Yes, I havent really shown it, but I do.  
  
Kuni: Who would ever thought you were so sensitive?  
  
Heihachi: Well, no one really.  
  
Kuni: You hide it so well! How do you get-it-all-out?  
  
Heihachi:*Looks at his shoes* I cry at night.  
  
Kuni: Its okay. It happens to the best of us.  
  
Heihachi: *Looks embarrassed* Can we move on please?  
  
Kuni: Oh, yes of course! *Thinking really hard about what to say* Um, so! Have you ever regretted your evil deeds?  
  
Heihachi: Every waking minute of the day. I would like to apologize to Joey, Kazuya, Kazuya again, Lee, for adopting him.  
  
Kuni: Okay, we all know you are sorry. What are you going to do while you are here?  
  
Heihachi: Oh, the usual. Getting after Lee and Kazuya. They fight a lot. Try to bond with Jin, that never really turns out well. You know crazy kids. Never like old folk. Quite sad actually.  
  
Kuni: Yes, *Eyes dart around room* Sad, heh heh.  
  
Heihachi: Can we be done now?  
  
Kuni: Yes, we're done. Watch next episode: Meet Lee. Find out the truth!!! Now, NO voting. But review anyway!  
  
A/N So how was it? 


	3. Meet Lee

A/N Okay, Only got one review peoples (And thanks for the one!) But you can't save it JUST for the voting peoples! Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.  
  
Meet Lee  
  
Kunimitsu: WELCOME! Once again to Happy Family! Here we have Lee Chalon today! Welcome Lee.  
  
Lee: No, no, no, thank YOU!  
  
Kuni: *Smiles fakely* All right. So Lee, how did you end up here?  
  
Lee: Well, Jun suggested it to Kazuya, who was trying to convince Heihachi to go. I was with Jun all the way! I was so excited about the idea, I just could have DIED! Kazuya didn't really want to go though. He just really loves Jun. So, he loved her enough to convince everyone to come here. Except for Jin. He locked himself in his room. He does that a lot. Crazy Teens! We have no idea what he does in there, but the don't ask don't tell policy works just fine for us thanks! *Immediately stops rambling and smiles*  
  
Kuni: *Eyes widen* Well, that's just great! So, what's your relationship with Kazuya like?  
  
Lee: Oh, *Smiles* We don't really like each other.  
  
Kuni: How so?  
  
Lee: Oh, well, we fight. Verbally, and Physically.  
  
Kuni: Who usually wins?  
  
Lee: *Looks at shoes* Kazuya  
  
Kuni: Now, for the question all of Japan has been asking: Are you really gay?  
  
Lee: * Starts to get teary* Just because I'm so darn cute, and so flexible, and know so much about women's skills, DOES NOT MAKE ME GAY! *starts to cry a little*  
  
Kuni: *Nods head* Yes, you are just so darn cute! *Lying* I mean, you have the cutest outfits!  
  
Lee: *Blushes* I know! Aren't they great? They're so spangley!  
  
Kuni: *Widens eyes* And that hair! Is it naturally silver?  
  
Lee: *Smiles* Yes, it's completely natural!  
  
Kuni: *Chuckles* And are you sure it's not grey?  
  
Lee: *Looks at the ceiling annoyed* No, definitely silver thanks.  
  
Kuni: And how flexible are you?  
  
Lee: *Smiles* I can hold my leg up to my head!  
  
Kuni: *eyes dart around* Well isn't that wonderful?  
  
Lee: Yes, yes it is! *Stares off into space*  
  
Kuni: Now, what do you like to do?  
  
Lee: Oh, I spend a lot of time with Jun and Jin. Well, I try with Jin, he just won't work with me. But if Kazuya's out, or watching t.v. the three of us make Chocolate Chip Cookies. They're just delicious! I'm the master! I've also taught Jin my secret on cookies. He's getting pretty good! Oh, good times. I usually tease Jun, because she doesn't know about the secret. Don't get me wrong, she's a great cook! But she just doesn't know the real way to make cookies. Of course you can't tell Kazuya about Our fun times together! He'd think I'm stealing his family. Because Jin never really talks to his father. He talks to me though. Sometimes I feel like his father you know? But please don't tell Kazzy, he'd beat me up. And that's not a good example to his son.  
  
Kuni: *Dozing off* SNORT! Oh, I must have dozed off. Well isn't that great?  
  
Lee: *Nods*  
  
Kuni: well that's all the time we have for now. Join us next week! Now NO voting. But review anyway!!! Buh bye!  
  
A/N: Please review!!! What did you think of Lee? R/R be nice! ^_^ 


	4. Meet Kazuya

Meet Kazuya  
  
A/N Hey everybody! I'm trying to get through these fast so you can start voting and stuff. It'll be a lot more fun, when we get to that. So, yeah. I hope you like it! R/R  
  
Kunimitsu: Hello and welcome to another episode of Happy Family! The show where you vote off the shmoe! Now, today, we have Kazuya here with us. Hello Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: Thanks for letting me be here Kuni.  
  
Kuni: No problem! *Smiles thinking: When does HE start calling me Kuni?*  
  
Kazuya: *Looks at Kunimitsu impatiently* If it isn't such a problem, can we get on with it?  
  
Kuni: Oh, yes, so how did you end up here?  
  
Kazuya: *Rolls eyes* PFT! Jun suggested it. Dumbest idea she's ever come up with. *Imitating Jun* Oh, PLEASE Kazuya? Convince everyone to come PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE? *Stops*  
  
Kuni: *Eyes widen* Okay! So, how are you and Lee? What is your relationship like?  
  
Kazuya: *Sighs* Eh I kick his butt, it's all good.  
  
Kuni: And your family?  
  
Kazuya: I swear there's something wrong with Lee! Sometimes I think that he might be stealing my wife and son. He thinks that he is the only one that can really talk to Jin. But I talk to my son in secret, when I'm not actually watching T.V. We bond over sports, and politics. He's really into that stuff. But I'm either being stupid, or he's stealing my wife. I mean, they make cookies together. They shop together. They do everything together. It's annoying really. If Lee wasn't with Jun so much, I could turn off the T.V. and get off my butt, and spend some time with her. Raise a normal family, you know?  
  
Kuni: Yeah, *Eyes dart around the room* I know what you mean. So why are you so hateful?  
  
Kazuya: *Starting to get angry* Well, if people *Shouts* wouldn't make me so MAD!!!  
  
Kuni: *Speaking very quickly now* Well that's all the time we have now.good bye!  
  
A/N Thanks for reading! And THANK YOU for reviews! 


	5. Meet Jun

Happy Family  
Meet Jun  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken  
  
A/N Hey everybody! Thanks for your reviews! After Jun, then we've got Jin, then an incident or something, and then the voting. We're almost there.  
  
Kunimitsu: Welcome, to another Happy Family! Here, today, we have Jun Kazama! Hello Jun, it's nice to see you!  
  
Jun: Great to see you too Kunimitsu. It's great to be alive!  
  
Kuni: MMM HMMM. Anyway. What made you decide to come here?  
  
Jun: I thought it'd bring the family closer, once this was all over with. There's no T.V. to separate us now! And I also wanted to get closer to Kazuya. No T.V.= Time with me!  
  
Kuni: And how did you find out about this?  
  
Jun: I was trying to see if Kazuya wanted a cookie, but he wouldn't get up from the couch in front of the T.V.! Then, I saw it. The advertisement and entry, for, Happy Family. I thought I just HAD to come and do this! Kazuya and I can bond over more than just T.V. and cookies! Well, Lee's cookies at least.  
  
Kuni: You and Lee make cookies together?  
  
Jun: Yes. But it's never my idea. Always Lee's. I'll just be done cleaning the kitchen when "OH! Jun! Wanna make my special chocolate chip cookies? Oh, that would be just delightful! I'll go and get Jin to help us!" And I'm just sittin' here like, okay, whatever. "OH! JUN! Let's sew together! I just got a great new pattern! Let's all make matching shirts!"  
  
Kuni: So have you made matching shirts with him yet?  
  
Jun: I'll kill myself before I'll do THAT! He'll want us to actually WEAR them. They'll be all spangley and stuff *Shudders*  
  
Kuni: *Nods agreeing* Man, you have one hard job! So, how do you and Jin get along?  
  
Jun: We get along great *Thinking: now here's nothing painful!* We talk about everything all the time. Troubles.Girls.School.Puberty.  
  
Kuni: *Eyes widen to full extent* Oh! That's great. *Speaks very quickly* Well that's all the time we have today. Now no voting bye!  
  
A/N Okay, Jin is next. The voting is just two chaps a way! Review please! 


	6. Meet Jin

Happy Family  
Meet Jin  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken  
  
A/N Okay, I'm really excited to get this part of the fic done, so, sorry if it's bad. I'm in a hurry! ^_^  
  
Kunimitsu: Welcome, once again, to Happy Family! Hello, Jin, and welcome to the show. Thanks for being here with me.  
  
Jin: Well, it's not like I had a choice in coming.  
  
Kuni: *Smiles* Of course not. So anyway, how did you end up here.  
  
Jin: *Sighs* Well, all of a sudden, my dad comes in, and says to pack some stuff. And that we were going to go somewhere. So, then I tag along, eat some cookies Lee made. They're quite gross actually. I killed some time by ripping up a shirt Lee made for me. *Shudders* It matched to his shirt that he was wearing at the time. *Shudders, then mumbles* Spangly.  
  
Kuni: *Tries to look interested* Uh huh. and what's your life like? Huh? Jin Kazama. Winner of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. What's it like?  
  
Jin: It's like it's always been. Stay in my room, listen to music, call my friends, my enemy, just stuff, I guess.  
  
Kuni: And who are your friends? What are they like?  
  
Jin: Julia: Smart one, Steve: Normal one, Forest: Talented one, And, well, Ling is well, she's normal too okay. *Eyes dart around*  
  
Kuni: *Chuckles* And who's your enemy?  
  
Jin: *Rolls eyes* Duh! Hwoarang.  
  
Kuni: *Smiles slyly* Got a girlfriend?  
  
Jin: *Eyes dart around the room* No, Just friends, Yes!  
  
Kuni: Who?  
  
Jin: *Sighs* All right. It's Ling Xiaoyu. Happy?  
  
Kuni: Quite. *Smiles* What's your relationship with Kazuya, your father.like?  
  
Jin: *Shrugs* Eh, we're cool. We sometimes have dinner together. Discuss sports, and politics. But I swear! I think Lee's trying to take his place. He seems to think I'm a troubled teen, and I can't communicate with my father, so I communicate with him. I try to ignore him by not talking to him, and shut my self away in my room. I think that's where the troubled teen part comes in. And it's not like Lee's around to see us talk either, so, he's just messed up in the head. Then, he's always hanging around with my mom. I think he either has the hots for her, or is truly gay. I think she gets annoyed with him. Or at least that's what it seems like. She never makes cookies on her own, Lee, always has to help. Then when she has to go shopping, Lee always has to come. I don't know what the big deal is. My mom's married, so he can't really steal her away. But a plus to all of this, I think my dad's ready to do-something-about-it.  
  
Kuni: Oh, *Knows what Jin is talking about* I see. *Giggles* So do you bond with your grandfather at all?  
  
Jin: Well *Sighs* He tries, I just don't like him.  
  
Kuni: Well, this has definitely been interesting, thanks for being here.  
  
Jin: Like I said, it's not like I have a choice.  
  
Kuni: *Smiles a fake smile.* Uh huh. Now, there is going to be SOME voting involved. But not for who gets kicked off. Oh, no! We are going to pair up the people living in the house. But since there is an odd number, we need one more person. So, you get to vote on the special guest!!! They are:  
  
Ling Xiaoyu: Jin's girlfriend  
  
Hwoarang: Jin's enemy  
Or Lei Wu Long: He has a crush on Jun  
  
Well that's all the time we have for today. Thanks for watching! Ahem! Reading. Remember to vote on the special guest!  
  
A/N: Like it? I really hope so. The fic will be so much more fun after this. But hurry and vote! I can't write the next chapter until I get enough votes to know who the special guest will be! Buh Bye! 


	7. The Special Guest!

Happy Family  
The Special Guest.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.  
  
A/N: Okay, It was very, very close, so, sorry if you didn't get the character you wanted.  
  
Kunimitsu: Hello! And welcome, to another chapter of Happy Family! The show, where you vote off the shmoe! Okay, so, today we have our special guest, Lei Wu Long! Welcome Lei!  
  
Lei: *Very attentive and alert* Hi.Glad to be here!  
  
Kuni: *Paints on a smile* Uh huh! Well, Why don't we meet the rest of the family down in the backyard patio! Come right this way. *Walks with Lei to the back patio* Okay, Well, family, *Motioning to the Mishimas* here's our special guest, Lei Wu Long!  
  
Kazyua: *Glares at Lei*  
  
Jun: *Starts to get worried*  
  
Lee: *Grins widely and opens eyes wide* Welcome Lei!  
  
Heihachi: *Asleep*  
  
Jin: *Shrugs, and thinks: There's already one guy goin' for my mom, why not two?~Looks at shoes*  
  
Kuni: Okay, now, for the pairings! *Draws two slips of paper from a hat* Kazuya, and Lee!  
  
Lee: *Eyes dart around. Looking scared.*  
  
Kazuya: *Smiles wickedly and makes a fist*  
  
Kuni: Now, you two go and find something to bond over. *Pulls two more slips from the hat* Heihachi, and Jin! Now go bond you two!  
  
Heihachi: *Wakes up* Oh, Okay.  
  
Jin: *Rolls eyes and follows Heihachi*  
  
Kuni: Now that leaves us with Lei, and Jun! Now go on you two!  
  
Lei: *Shaking with anticipation* Come on Jun! Come on!  
  
Jun: *Smacking head on the shaded table in front of her.* Well, it's only an hour or two. Nothing will go wrong. *Follows Lei with a wild, crazy expression on her face.*  
  
Kuni: Okay, let's take a look at what they're all doing!  
  
*************  
  
Lee: *Calmer now* So what do you want to do?  
  
Kazuya: I don't care. BUT NOTHING GAY!  
  
Lee: Okay, I'll get out the bowls, spoons, and ingredients! This is gonna be great!  
  
Kazuya: Oh NO! What are we doing? If it's something that I consider gay.I'm kickin' your butt!  
  
Lee: Don't worry.It's not gay. It's fun! Get over here and help you silly boy!  
  
Kazuya: Oh that's it!!!  
  
*************  
  
Heihachi: Okay, we're bonding *Pauses* NOW!  
  
Jin: This isn't how you bond! You're not doing it right!  
  
Heihachi: I am too now we're bonding *Pauses* NOW!  
  
Jin: Okay, we actually have to do something if we're going to bond, Heihachi.  
  
Heihachi: It pains me that you don't call me grandfather!  
  
Jin: Well it pains me TO call you grandfather!  
  
Heihachi: *Gets teary* That was hurtful!  
  
Jin: *Rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah. Now what do you want to do? This is how you bond.  
  
Heihachi: Oh, so we're bonding now?  
  
Jin: *Rolls eyes* This is gonna take some work.  
  
*************  
  
Jun: *Frozen* So what do you want to do?  
  
Lei: *Smiles* Let's go back to the backyard and get in the pool.  
  
Jun: *Eyes widen suddenly* Oh dear! For all that's good and holy, NO!  
  
Lei: *Disappointed* Oh, okay then. Tennis?  
  
Jun: No.  
  
Lei: Um, I don't know. You pick.  
  
Jun: Let's do some laundry.  
  
*************  
  
Lee: Okay *Rubs head* That really hurt! You HAVE to make cookies with me now!  
  
Kazuya: Well, I did take my booty kickin' up a notch. Oh all right!  
  
Lee: Oh this is going to be great! Okay. Now, first you put this in- uh huh. Great! You're doing great!  
  
Kazuya: Hey *Delighted* This isn't so bad. I like this!  
  
Lee: *Smiles* SEE! I told you! Now, put this in. It's the secret ingredient!  
  
*************  
  
Jin: Okay, if I call you grandpa, will you do what I say, until time is up, and we go in the main room and explain what we did, and if we have any apologies?  
  
Heihachi: Yes. I agree.  
  
Jin: Okay, let's talk about nationalities, politics, anything.  
  
Heihachi: How about the tournament?  
  
Jin: While playing chess???  
  
Heihachi: Okay, okay, we can play chess too.  
  
Jin: Thanks grandfather!!!  
  
**************  
  
Lei: Oh this is great! *Has the same tone of voice as Lee.* I'm so glad we decided to do this!  
  
Jun: Yes. I thought that laundry would be perfect, but sewing is even better!!!  
  
Lei: Do you think we'll get done in time?  
  
Jun: I hope so. We'll have matching things to wear in the main room when time is up!  
  
Lei: *SIGHS*  
  
*************  
  
Kazuya: Oh man! Lee! Wait'll I tell Jun the secret-  
  
Lee: Oh no! You can't tell! *Grins* Our secret!  
  
Kazuya: *Grins back* Our secret!  
  
Lee: *Looks away at Jun and Lei* Oh no! I knew this couldn't have been good! We won't be able to share those times together anymore! *Getting teary*  
  
Kazuya: *Spitting out chewed up cookie while Lee is turned away.*  
  
*************  
  
Jin: Oh, this is great! Checkmate!  
  
Heihachi: Oh darn! You beat me again grandson!  
  
Jin: Yes I did grandfather!  
  
Heihachi: So, should I start another tournament?  
  
Jin: Hmmm.  
  
*************  
  
Jun: Oh my goodness! Done already?  
  
Lei: Looks like it! *Has a scary resemblance to Lee now*  
  
*************  
  
Kuni: Okay, now we've called the family back here, so, let's start with Lee and Kazuya. What did you do? Any apologies?  
  
Kazuya: Yes, I'd like to apologize to Lee. Sorry about the fist fight. And I'd like to thank you for the fun time making cookies.  
  
Lee: Oh, that's all right! But remember our secret!  
  
Kazuya: Our secret!  
  
Kuni: *Chuckles* Okay, Jin, and Heihachi.  
  
Jin: We played chess, and talked about the King of Iron Fist Tournament.  
  
Heihachi: *Cuts in* He called me grandfather!  
  
Kuni: Okay. Uh, Lei and Jun?  
  
Lei: We made matching shirts!  
  
Lee: *Cries on Kazuya* They're so spangly! It's not fair!  
  
Kazuya: *Slugs Lee really hard* Get off me!  
  
Lee: I thought you were sorry!  
  
Lei: *Smiles and puts his arm around Jun* Not sorry enough huh?  
  
Kazuya: *Sees Lei's arm around Jun* You get a way from her you little-  
  
Kuni: *Leaves the scene of the fight* Okay, it's now time for the voting! Vote for the person you wish to kick off! You have three days to vote. You Cannot vote for Lei Wu Lame-I mean! Long. He's not a member of the family, so DO NOT vote him off. So, in three days, you will get the results! Ta Ta!  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry that took, well, three days, I forgot to tell you earlier that it would take that long. So, Vote, vote, vote!  
  
P.S. Did you like it? 


	8. Who's GOT TO GO?

Happy Family  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.  
  
A/N: Okay, there was a tie, but I'm kicking off the character, that I have a harder time writing about. So, sorry! Have fun!  
  
Kunimitsu: Welcome, to Happy Family! Today, we get to kick someone off the show!!! We are here with the Mishimas.  
  
Mishimas: Hello!  
  
Kuni: Okay, before we boot the guy off, let me warn you, there is a tie. And the two people involved in it, are Lee, and Jun.  
  
Jun: *GASP!*  
  
Lee: *Tears trickle down his cheek*  
  
Kuni: Okay, well, we have a little contest for you here today! Okay, family, follow me to the pool. *Motions to the Mishimas to the pool, and walks out there with them* Okay, Lee, and Jun, you are going to have to swim across, and whoever gets there first, stays!  
  
Lee: Oh no. I've never really been much of a swimmer!  
  
Jun: *Looks at the bright blue sky* Okay.  
  
Kuni: So, go into the house, and change into your swimming suits.  
  
*LEE AND JUN COME BACK OUT WITH THEIR SWIMMING SUITS*  
  
Lee: *Wearing black swimming trunks*  
  
Jin: *GASP!* What did you do with your Speedo?  
  
Lee: *Whispering* They wouldn't let me wear it, so they gave me this!  
  
Jun: *Walks out wearing a black bikini*  
  
Kazuya: *GASP!*  
  
Lee: Now, if I like this, then that makes me a straight man. And I'm a liking this!!!  
  
Kazuya: *Punches Lee in the gut* What happened to your one piece?  
  
Jun: *Whispers* They wouldn't let me wear it. So they gave me this.  
  
Kuni: Okay, Take your marks!  
  
Jun&Lee: *Take marks*  
  
Kuni: Ready? Set? Go! And Jun is off to a good start, but Lee is catching up! Oh, oh dear! It's over! It's all over, and Lee won the race!!!  
  
Family: *Sulks in their seats*  
  
Lee: *Bowing and blowing kisses* Thank you, thank you! HEY! Where's the cheering crowd?  
  
Family: *Still sulking*  
  
Kuni: Oh Jun! I'm so sorry!  
  
Jun: That's okay. I'll have some time to myself when I get back to our regular house.  
  
Kuni: Uh huh. Well, Bye!  
  
Jun: *Hugs Kazuya and Jin, shakes Heihachi's hand.*  
  
Lee: *Waiting for Jun to give him a hug, but she doesn't so he looks at his feet instead*  
  
Kuni: Bye Jun! Okay, now let's go around the family, and discuss this. Heihachi, what do you think about this?  
  
Heihachi: Eh, I never really had anything to do with her, but she's a nice girl, and this house is going to be crazy with us boys here. So, yeah. I'm gonna miss her.  
  
Kuni: Lee?  
  
Lee: *Crying*  
  
Kuni: Never mind, Kazuya?  
  
Kazuya: DUH! She's my wife! Of course I will!  
  
Kuni: Uh huh. Jin?  
  
Jin: Who wouldn't miss their mother?  
  
Kuni: AW! That's so sweet. Well, that's all the time we have today. Ta ta for now!  
  
A/N: Okay, I know some of you think that Lee is scary, and wanted him gone. Sorry, but he has more of the story than Jun. Jun doesn't really have anything unique about her. Sowy! Next chap, you get to vote! Keep a readin'! 


	9. Once again, we pair them up!

Happy Family  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm really hoping you like this.  
  
Kunimitsu: Welcome! To Happy Family! The show, where you vote off the shmoe! Okay, so we have Heihachi, Lee, Kazuya, and Jin. Welcome guys!  
  
Heihachi: Hello, I'm Heihachi.  
  
Lee: Hi everybody! I'm so glad I could be here!  
  
Kazuya:*To the camera* Get out of my face, before I kick your butt.  
  
Jin: Word.  
  
Kuni: *Eyes widen* Well things have certainly*Pause* changed since Jun left! Okay, well, once again, we are going to pair you up again! *Pulls out a hat, and draws out two slips of paper* Okay, Kazuya, and Heihachi. You guys go find something to do.  
  
Kazuya: *Eyes dart around the room* Crap!  
  
Kuni: *Chuckles* Okay, that leaves us with Lee, and Jin. You two are now excused to do whatever you please.  
  
Jin: *Getting teary* NO! NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! IT'S NOT FAIR!  
  
Lee: *Pulling Jin* Oh, you silly boy! It's gonna be so much fun!  
  
Jin: *Kicking and screaming* No!  
  
Kuni: Ha ha ha! Oh those two! Okay, now let's check in with the hidden cameras.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kazuya: Okay, what do you want to do Hei-  
  
Heihachi: Call me dad! *Smiles broadly*  
  
Kazuya: *Scared* Okay-dad.  
  
Heihachi: Hmmm. I know what we should do.  
  
Kazuya: And what would that be?  
  
Heihachi: I'm going to do, what I didn't do, with you as a child!  
  
Kazuya: *Rolls eyes* Oh crap!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Lee: Okay, I'm going to use the sewing machine your mom uses, and you use the other one!  
  
Jin: What are you doing to me? I'm going to turn into-YOU!  
  
Lee: Well that wouldn't be so bad now would it?  
  
Jin: Yes, yes it would.  
  
Lee: Now, Jin. That hurt, deeply. Deeply, deeply, DEEPLY! I just got pierced in the soul!  
  
Jin: *Sniffle* Okay, I'm sorry, what are we doing?  
  
Lee: *Smiles* We're making matching outfits!  
  
Jin: What color?  
  
Lee: Well, here's the deal, you make my outfit, and I'll make yours!  
  
Jin: And how will they be matching?  
  
Lee: Everything but color!  
  
Jin: Oh, great!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Heihachi: Catch son!  
  
Kazuya: I GOT IT! I GOT IT! *Runs into a tree* Oops!  
  
Heihachi: That's okay son, you'll get it next time! Throw it back!  
  
Kazuya: Great catch dad!  
  
Heihachi: Thanks son!  
  
Kazuya: Wow, I never thought playing catch could be so much fun!  
  
Heihachi: Yeah, I'm glad I could share it with you, son!  
  
Kazuya: Yeah, me too. Hey Dad!  
  
Heihachi: Yeah, son?  
  
Kazuya: LET'S GO SWIMMING!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Lee: Oh! This lavender looks great on me! Thanks Jin! Oh, and so spangly too!  
  
Jin: Yeah, *Giggles* I think I have a natural gift! *Thinking: When can we be done so I can cut the act?*  
  
Lee: Oh but you do! Here, try on the sky blue! *Thinking: When can we be done so he can cut the act?*  
  
Jin: Okay, *Changes, and comes back* Wow, that looks great! *Thinking: This is the ugliest thing I've ever seen!*  
  
Lee: Okay, now let's do each others hair!  
  
Jin: *Straightens up* Okay, this has gone far enough! I let you make me a spangly, gay outfit! You're lucky I'm even wearing this piece of crap!  
  
Lee: *Starts to cry*  
  
Jin: *SIGH!* Okay, I didn't mean that. Let's head to the bathroom. I get to do your hair first.  
  
Lee: *Smiles* OKAY!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Kazuya: This is great! I think I got you that time!  
  
Heihachi: Yeah, you splashed me good, son!  
  
Kazuya: Wanna have another diving contest?  
  
Heihachi: Yeah, okay! *Dives off the diving board*  
  
Kazuya: *Dives off after Heihachi* I think you won me that time dad!  
  
Heihachi: Yeah, I think I did too! Hey son! Get on my shoulders!  
  
Kazuya: Okay, dad!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Lee: I really like what you've done with my hair! The purple really brings out my eyes!  
  
Jin: *Flatly* Yeah. It also matches the lavender in your outfit.  
  
Lee: *GASPS!* By golly it does!  
  
Lee: Okay, my turn! *grabs a comb and starts on Jin's hair* Oh, geez! It doesn't seem to lie flat! Oh well, we don't have to do your hair, I've got something in mind!  
  
Jin: *Eyes widen to full extent* Oh, crap.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Kuni: Okay, let's call back the boys. *Calls them back to the main room* Okay, Kazuya, what did you and your father do?  
  
Kazuya: Well, we did what we didn't do, when I was a child!  
  
Heihachi: YEAH! It was great!  
  
Kuni: Okay, Lee and - *GASPS!*  
  
Lee: *Fixing his spangly lavender outfit*  
  
Jin: *Trying to rub off the blush, and mascara that Lee put on him*  
  
Kuni: I DON'T EVEN WANT TO ASK! Oh, that's just terrible Lee!  
  
Lee: *Looks at shoes*  
  
Kuni: Okay, if each one of you, one at a time, will go in that room, you can try and convince our viewers who to vote off! Okay, Heihachi, you go first!  
  
**********  
  
Heihachi: You gotta vote me off. Yeah, I know that sounds really weird, but ya gotta! I need to get away from theses kids!  
  
**********  
  
Lee: You gotta vote off Kazuya! He's so violent! I'm scared! *Eyes dart around the room*  
  
**********  
  
Kazuya: Now, normally, I would say that Lee needs to go, but he turned my son, into a delicate flower. Now, I know he can come back to my side, but I think Jin needs to go. I can't beat up Lee while he's around. It wouldn't be a good example!  
  
**********  
  
Jin: Vote off Lee! Do it! Do it now! I don't want this to happen ever again!  
  
**********  
  
Kuni: Okay, Now, it is time, once again to start voting! You have four choices, Heihachi, Lee, Kazuya, and Jin. You have three days! Until next time!!!  
  
A/N: Did you like? I had fun writing this one! So, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Luv, lucky71 


	10. Who is it?

Happy Family  
Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry that it's a day late, but enjoy.  
  
Kunimitsu: Welcome! To another Happy Family! Today we will find out who is leaving the house. And here we have, Heihachi Mishima, Lee Chalon-  
  
Lee: *Cuts her off* HI EVERYBODY!  
  
Kuni: *Rolls eyes, then slaps on a smile* Kazuya Mishima, and Jin Kazama. Now one of you today will be leaving. And that person is-  
  
Lee: *Crossing fingers*  
  
Heihachi: *Thinking: Let it be me!*  
  
Kazuya: *Thinking: Jin! Jin! Jin!*  
  
Jin: *Thinking: I'm going to kill somebody if Lee's staying, and I'm not voted off.*  
  
Kuni: Lee Chalon. Sorry Lee. *Thinking: Thank goodness*  
  
Lee: *Tear rolls down a cheek* I had a feeling I would be.  
  
Kazuya: Yes! Oh wait-you're gonna be home alone with my wife! CRAP!  
  
Lee: *Eyes are bright* Oh, days of making cookies!  
  
Jin: *To Kazuya* I hate you.  
  
Kazuya: Why?  
  
Jin: *Thinking: Duh!* You just helped him realize that!  
  
Kazuya: Oh yeah.  
  
Kuni: Okay, now each family member is going to tell Lee something before he leaves. Heihachi?  
  
Heihachi: You were always better than Kazuya as a kid, but now you're gay, so good riddens!  
  
Lee: *Crying* I love you too dad.  
  
Kuni: Kazuya?  
  
Kazuya: Now, be a good boy while we're gone, don't touch my wife, and you'll live.  
  
Lee: Sure thing Kazzy.  
  
Kazuya: Let's add a new rule. Don't ever call me Kazzy again.  
  
Kuni: Jin?  
  
Jin: You suck, I hate you, move out of the mansion before we get back.  
  
Lee: Oh Jin, I don't think that's going to happen.  
  
Jin: Crap.  
  
Kuni: Okay, now Lee, before you go, it's YOUR turn to tell everyone something.  
  
Lee: Dad? I can't wait for you to get home, I love you!  
  
Heihachi: Don't ever use those words again!  
  
Lee: And Kazuya? I'll be a good boy if you don't beat me up.  
  
Kazuya: *Crossing fingers* Deal.  
  
Lee: Jin, yesterday, was the best day of my life.  
  
Jin: *Straightens up* WELL I'M GLAD SOMEONE HAD FUN!  
  
Lee: Yeah, me too.  
  
Kuni: *Thinking: Okay, when will you shut up?* Okay Lee buh bye!  
  
Lee: Bye! *Stalling*  
  
Kuni: *Pushing him out the door.* Bye, bye now. WHEW! He's gone-I mean, ah never mind.  
  
Heihachi, Kazuya, &Jin:*Shrug*  
  
Kuni: Okay, once again, we are bringing a special guest. A special guest only stays for one chapter. The special guests are:  
  
Ling Xiaoyu: Jin's girlfriend.  
  
Hwoarang: Jin's enemy.  
  
OR we can bring back Jun for this one episode!  
  
Vote on the special guests only. Ta ta!  
  
A/N: Okay, how was that. Once again, way sorry. Vote! Luv, Lucky71 


	11. And the Special guest is

Happy Family  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.  
  
A/N: Okay, I am WAY late. And I'm so sorry. The day I was going to write the chapter, my computer had to be taken in to be fixed, because it had a virus. So we get it back in a couple days. Then the morning after we get it back, I go to type it, but the computer wouldn't turn on! It turns out the fan, and something else broke. So, a couple more days, Then, we get it back, and it turns out, we have to reinstall Windows XP Professional. And you needed a disc to do it. So, we couldn't find the disc until last night, and we fixed it, but everyone has been hogging the computer ever since it got back.  
So, there's my long explanation/apology. Really, really, sorry! Enjoy!  
  
Kunimitsu: Welcome! To another Happy Family! Today, we have Ling Xiaoyu as our special guest today. Welcome Xiaoyu!  
  
Xiaoyu:*Cutely* Hi Kuni! *Eyes darting around* Where's Jin? I gotta see him!  
  
Kuni: *Chuckles* There right in this room over here! *Leads her to the main room* Hi guys!  
  
Heihachi: Well, I'm still here, I really wanted to leave. But at least we got rid of Lee!  
  
Kazuya: *To camera* No more close ups dang it! No, I mean it this time! *Punches camera guy in the gut*  
  
Jin: *Dreamily* Hi Ling.  
  
Xiaoyu: *Giggles* Hi Jinnykins!  
  
Jin: *Lowers voice* Ling! We're on T.V.!  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh! Right! Sorry Jin.  
  
Jin: It's okay Snuggle bunny!  
  
Xiaoyu: *Giggles*  
  
Kuni: *Pushes Xiaoyu out of the way* Okay, okay, happy reunion, yaddy yaddy yadda! Back to the interesting part. Okay, today, we're all going to play LASER TAG!!!  
  
Xiaoyu: YAY!!! I love this game!  
  
Kazuya: Ugh! No lasers please. I can shoot one out of my mouth for heaven's sake!  
  
Heihachi: *Smiles* Maybe I'll break a fragile bone, and have to leave-  
  
Jin: So what are the teams? *Looks at Xiaoyu and winks*  
  
Xiaoyu: *Giggles*  
  
Kuni: We'll find out, by pulling names out of the hat!  
  
Jin: Hey! I've got a great idea! Let's get rid of the hat, and pair up on our own!  
  
Kuni: *Whispers to Jin* If I don't go by what the producers want, I'll get fired!  
  
Jin: Fine!  
  
Kuni: The first pair is- Kazuya and Jin!  
  
Xiaoyu:*Looks at shoes while frowning*  
  
Kuni: And that leaves us with Heihachi and Xiaoyu! Now you can all go and get your equipment on!  
  
***** AFTER THEY HAVE THER EQUIPMENT ON *****  
  
Heihachi: *Comes out wearing Jeans and a t-shirt with a small Laser gun, and his thing where you have to shoot him*  
  
Kazuya: *Comes out wearing his Purple suit, with a Laser gun that looked like a hand gun, and his thing where you have to shoot him*  
  
Xiaoyu: *Comes out with her hair in a tight bun, wearing an army suit, with a fairly large gun, and her thing where you have to shoot her.*  
  
Jin: *Comes out wearing black pants, a white shirt, black tie, and a black trench coat, and sunglasses with a fairly large gun, with the thing where you have to shoot him*  
  
Kuni: Okay let's-  
  
Kazuya: *Outraged* Why do I get the ugliest outfit here? I'm going to change!  
  
Kuni: No! Don't do that! *whispers to Kazuya* The producers will fire me if what they want doesn't happen.  
  
Kazuya: Ah WHO CARES?! *goes and changes to his regular clothes*  
  
Kuni: *Sniffle* I care.- Let's go.  
  
Lei: Hey! That's what I say!  
  
Kuni: Wait a minute! Lei! What are you still doing here?  
  
Lei: I didn't have enough money to get home, so I hid here.  
  
Heihachi: So that's where all the food went.  
  
Kuni: Well, uh, who officially votes that Lei leaves the house, and doesn't come back?  
  
Everyone but Lei: *Raises hand*  
  
Kuni: Okay majority rules! *Shoves Lei out of the house* Okay, Heihachi and Xiaoyu, you go into the forest, and Kazuya and Jin, you guys go into the forest, but in the opposite way. When you hear a whistle, start looking for each other, and play. And when you hear another whistle, come back, and we'll discuss how it went.  
  
****WHILE IN THE FOREST****  
  
Kazuya: Okay Jin. We've gotta win this thing.  
  
Jin: But dad, my girlfriend is on the other team!  
  
Kazuya: JIN! This isn't about LOVE!  
  
Jin: Yes sir.  
  
Kazuya: Okay, we have to stick together unless, I say banana split! Then, we split up.  
  
Jin: Uh, okay.  
  
Kazuya: And when we need to get back together in the game, I'll yell MAGNETISM!  
  
Jin: What kind of code names are these?  
  
Kazuya: Dumb ones?  
  
Jin: You got that right.  
  
Kazuya: Okay, let's go behind those bushes over there!  
  
**********  
  
Heihachi: Okay, we've gotta show them that we can win!  
  
Xiaoyu: *Saluting him* YES SIR!  
  
Heihachi:*Thinking: I like this attention thing!* Okay missy! We'll be apart at all times, until the ending whistle sounds! GOT THAT?  
  
Xiaoyu: YES SIR!  
  
Heihachi: Look! Let's hide into those bushes for now!  
  
Xiaoyu: *Picks up a berry* MMM! Berries!  
  
Heihachi: *Stops her from eating it* No, no!  
  
*Beating Drums*  
  
Heihachi: *Squishes the berry, and applies it to his face like war paint*  
  
Xiaoyu: *Amazed* OOOH! Pretty.  
  
**********  
  
Kazuya: Okay son, BANANA SPLIT!  
  
Jin: Whatever. *Runs away from Kazuya, stops after a while, and looks around.*  
  
Shadowy figure: FWEEZE! *Laser gun pointed at Jin*  
  
Jin: *Whirls around, ready to shoot as well* LEI!  
  
Lei: *Shrugs* I left the house right?  
  
Jin: I think Kunimitsu meant the whole show you idiot. *Smirks* Hey is that my mom?  
  
Lei: *Lowers gun and looks away* Where?  
  
Jin: *Knocks out Lei, and drags him to the edge of the forest* Well, that's taken care of.  
  
Kazuya: MAGNETISM!  
  
Jin: *Rolls eyes* Well I just wasted a whole bunch of shootin' time!  
  
**********  
  
Xiaoyu: *Runs and dives behind a bush*  
  
*Mission Impossible Theme starts to play*  
  
Xiaoyu: *brings eyes above the bush, and then darts, and dives behind a tree.*  
  
**********  
  
Jin: Okay, what's up?  
  
Kazuya: BANANA SPLIT!  
  
Jin: But you said to come back!  
  
Kazuya: Just wanted to see if you remembered what it was!  
  
Jin: *Rolls eyes* Okay, whatever. * Runs away from Kazuya*  
  
Kazuya: I don't see what the problem is.  
  
Jin: *Walks out from behind a tree*  
  
Xiaoyu: Hold it right there mister!  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu?  
  
Xiaoyu: *Gun pointed at Jin* No it's your momma! Of course it's me! *Looks at Jin's gun* Drop it!  
  
Jin: *Drops gun* *Thinking: If I didn't love her so much!*  
  
Xiaoyu: *Eyes brighten* Oh Jinnykins! *Jumps into his arms* KISS ME!  
  
Jin: WHAT?! I'd be betraying my side!  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh and I wouldn't? We can't be in war! We're in love! They won't find out!  
  
Jin: *Dips Xiaoyu* I love you!  
  
Xiaoyu: I LOVE YOU TOO!  
  
BOTH: *Kiss*  
  
*Whistle Blows*  
  
Kazuya: MAGNETISM!  
  
Heihachi: Hey Xiaoyu? Where did you go?  
  
Xiaoyu: I guess that's it.  
  
Jin: I guess so. *Picks up gun, and runs towards Kazuya*  
  
**********  
  
BACK IN THE MAIN ROOM  
  
Kuni: Okay, well we're all here! Let's see who won!  
  
Kazuya: *Tapping foot impatiently*  
  
Xiaoyu: *Blowing pink bubble gum bubbles*  
  
Heihachi: *Staring at Kunimitsu intently*  
  
Jin: *Staring at Xiaoyu intently*  
  
Kuni: *pulled a slip of paper out of an envelope* And it's a TIE! Kazuya had 57 hits on Heihachi, and Heihachi on Kazuya. But none for Jin and Xiaoyu. What were you doing out there?  
  
Xiaoyu: *Eyes darting* Nothing.  
  
Kuni: Well we all know THAT! But-  
  
Jin: NOTHING!  
  
Kuni: *Scared* Um, okay then. Well that's all we have time for. Bye! Remember to vote Heihachi, Kazuya, or Jin out of the house. But Xiaoyu is just a special guest, and only here for one episode, even though Lei was here for two, but, that was something we couldn't control. So no voting for Xiaoyu. BYE!  
  
A/N: Sorry so late. I hope it was long enough to make up for it. LUV LUCKY71 


	12. Who will be leaving now?

Happy Family  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken  
  
A/N: UGH! School just started Wednesday, and I was supposed to write the fic Thursday, and I had to do some homework, check over supplies, and then, I got sick, so, yeah. Sorry. I hope you like.  
  
Kunimitsu: Hello! And Welcome, to another Happy Family! Now, here we have Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, and Jin Kazama. Now today, one of these people will be leaving. But before we get to that, let's all have a chat. Hi guys!  
  
Heihachi: Hi.  
  
Kazuya: *Side shot because the camera guy was scared of Kazuya* Hi, I'm Kazuya, known for kicking your butt! *Grins*  
  
Jin: *Scowls* Word.  
  
Kuni: So, let's all talk about your memories with each other as family.  
  
Kazuya: HA! Family? You call this a family?  
  
Kuni: Well we have been for about four weeks!  
  
Kazuya: Well that's because we're on television! You should see us at home! Wanna hear a memory of mine?  
  
Kuni: *Grasping her chair* Go ahead!  
  
Kazuya: Well, getting thrown into a volcano by your father is quite a memory isn't it?!  
  
Heihachi: *Crying * I'm sorry! I said I was sorry!  
  
Kazuya: *Muttering* Sorry lookin'! You old dirty.  
  
Jin: And GRAMPS here! Is always wanting the Devil Gene, YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE THE DEVIL GENE?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE! *Zaps him with his laser*  
  
Heihachi: Oh okay then! Let's fight!  
  
Kazuya: NO OLD MAN! You belong to me!  
  
Kuni: Okay OKAY! Stop it! Let's talk about something else now.  
  
Heihachi, Kazuya & Jin: *Settling down*  
  
Jin: Okay, sounds good.  
  
Kuni: He, he. Um, well then, that was certainly interesting. Um, why don't we announce who'll be leaving!  
  
Kazuya: Yeah. It better be me or this old fart bag over here! *Jerks head toward Heihachi*  
  
Heihachi: HEY! I got rid of that problem!  
  
Kuni: Well, um, that was, nice to know. Well, Heihachi, you'll be leaving.  
  
Heihachi: Okay, check ya later!  
  
Kuni: Whatever. Anyway, sorry for this episode's- episode. See you next time!  
  
A/N: Okay, that was a stupid chapter, but, I'll write the next one today okay? Just to make up for being late. 


	13. It comes to this!

Happy Family  
Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm going to nice, because I wasn't nice for not updating when I was supposed to. I normally wouldn't write two chapters a day, and, not all of the nominees for the special guest thing, were going to be used. Only two were. So, I'm going to be nice, and fit Hwoarang in here. JUST FOR YOU!!! So, yeah. Enjoy!  
  
Hwoarang: Welcome! To another Happy Family! Today, I'm here with Kazuya Mishima, and *Lowers voice, and glares hatefully* Jin *Shudders* Kazama. Today, we're are going to share final thoughts, before someone leaves this house. *Throws a sharp look at Jin*  
  
Kazuya: Hey! Wait a minute! What happened to Kunimitsu? She was starting to give me some distance!  
  
Hwoarang: Um, *Eyes dart around the room* she got fired, by the producer. *Panics* But don't worry sir I'll give you plenty of space!  
  
Jin: Who is the producer anyway?  
  
King: I'm the PRODUCER!  
  
Kazuya: Okay, you're gonna die! Come 'ere kitty, kitty, kitty! *Makes kissie noises*  
  
Jin: Wow! I didn't know he could do that!  
  
Kazuya: *Advancing towards King menacingly*  
  
King: *Panics and cartwheels off the set* A/N: If you play Tekken Tag Tournament, and tag out with King, that's what he'll do!  
  
Kazuya: Aw, Shoot!  
  
Hwoarang: Um okay then. Kazuya, just step right this way with me, and we'll have an interview.  
  
Kazuya: Okay.  
  
Hwoarang: *leads Kazuya into a small room* Okay, well, did you like being in this house?  
  
Kazuya: *Shrugs* I guess so, I mean the mansion is better but-  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah, okay. Do you think Jin's a butthead?  
  
Kazuya: No *Eyes dart around* Well maybe a bit.  
  
Hwoarang: Excellent! Um, do you think Kunimitsu needs to actually take off her mask?  
  
Kazuya: Sure I mean-  
  
Hwoarang: Wow, thanks, you're cool! Uh, what's one thing you'd like to know right now?  
  
Kazuya: What Jun has been doing at home.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh wouldn't you!  
  
Kazuya: What?!  
  
Hwoarang: Nothing. We're done now. Let's go.  
  
Kazuya: *Confused* Okay.  
  
Hwoarang: *To Jin* Okay punk follow me!  
  
Jin: Whatev-!  
  
Hwoarang: *Leads Jin into a very spacious room*  
  
Jin: *Follows slowly, and shuts the door*  
  
Hwoarang: *Locks door, and chuckles "Innocently"*  
  
Jin: Okay, what really happened to Kunimitsu?  
  
Hwoarang: I took-her-out, because I needed to get to you.  
  
Jin: Why?  
  
Hwoarang: I never got to fight you at the tournament.  
  
Jin: There is no reason to fight.  
  
Hwoarang: You don't got one? *Turns around dramatically* WELL I DO!  
  
Jin: Okay. *Totally starts kicking Hwoarang's trash*  
  
Hwoarang: Okay! Okay! Uncle! Uncle!  
  
Jin: Okay then! *Walks out leaving Hwoarang locked in there mistaking a closet for a door, and opened it*  
  
Kunimitsu: *Tied and gagged in the closet*  
  
Jin: Kuni! *Helps her out*  
  
Kuni: Oh thank goodness! Where's that punk, Hwoarang?  
  
Jin: Aw, I took care of him!  
  
Kuni: Oh-good. *Goes downstairs with Jin* Hey Kazzy!  
  
Kazuya: Hey! Wazzup?!  
  
Kuni: Aw, nothing much. Anyway, now it's your turn to vote off Jin or Kazuya. Then when we find out, it'll be our final episode. Until next time!  
  
A/N: Okay, not my best I know. But now that it's ending, it's getting harder to come up with stuff. But one more chapter, then, you can look back on my good chapters!  
  
Luv, Lucky71 


	14. Last Chapter!

Happy Family  
Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken  
A/N: Well, last chapter! It's going to be hard to leave! But so easy too! It's hard thinking up chapters, I tell you!  
  
Kunimitsu: Welcome to our final episode of Happy Family! I'm here with the entire.well not ENTIRE, but the Mishima Family! Welcome everybody!  
  
Mishimas: Hi!  
  
Kunimitsu: Now this is the episode where we find out who's the big family man! But first let's talk about some of our good memories! Let's have Jun go first.  
  
Jun: My best memory was when I was home.alone.with Lee.  
  
Kazuya: *Gives Lee, who now has short blonde hair with a black shirt and jeans on, a menacing look*  
  
Lee: *Cowers in his chair*  
  
Kunimitsu: Really?  
  
Jun: Yes.really.  
  
Kuni: What happened?  
  
Jun: *Realizes that her husband is sitting right there* We had.fun.  
  
Kuni: Really?  
  
Jun: Yes. really.  
  
Kuni: What kind of fun?  
  
Jun: OH! It's Lee's turn now okay?! *Gives a smile to the camera a smile*  
  
Kuni: Okay, okay! Geez. Lee?  
  
Lee: *Looks at Kazuya who's looks quite angry* Uh.*Gulps* I love all memories.with my family.*Looks at Kazuya* .my WHOLE family.  
  
Kazuya: *Mutters* Darn right you do!  
  
Kuni: Heihachi?  
  
Heihachi: AH! Going home.  
  
Kuni: That wasn't with your family.  
  
Heihachi: HEY NOW! I was with MOST of them, thank you!  
  
Kuni: All righty then! Jin?  
  
Jin: When Lee left.*Turns to Lee* I like your new look by the way.  
  
Lee: *Grins* Thanks.  
  
Kuni: Kazuya?  
  
Kazuya: Kickin' some laser tag trash!  
  
Heihachi: Hey! That was a tie!  
  
Kazuya: The only way YOU got any shots old man, was from tackling me down, and knocking me unconscious with your laser gun.  
  
Heihachi: *Eyes dart around* How can you blame an old man for such things? Your generation.disgraceful!  
  
Kazuya: Old man is right!...you.dirty.old man!  
  
Heihachi: Okay! That's it let's go!!!  
  
Kazuya: I'm so gonna kick your butt!  
  
Heihachi and Kazuya: *Get up to fight*  
  
Jun: *Trying to make herself heard over everyone else* Peace, is the answer *Places her hand over her heart, closes her eyes and takes deep breaths* We are family. We are one. *Stands up from her chair*  
  
Heihachi and Kazuya: *Still fighting*  
  
Jun:*Now on her feet, humming* Peace! Love! *Screams*  
  
Lee: *Whip kicks Jun in the face knocking her unconscious* (A/N: That whip kick was for you spiff!)  
  
Kazuya: *Stops in a mid punch, looking at Lee furiously*  
  
Heihachi: *Kicks Kazuya in the stomach*  
  
Kazuya: *Recovers from his fall and charges for Lee*  
  
Heihachi: Hey! Where you going? Come back coward!  
  
Kazuya: *Running as fast as he can for Lee*  
  
Lee: *Eyes widen*  
  
Kazuya: *Head butts Lee in the stomach*  
  
Lee: AAAAAAH! *Cries with pain*  
  
Kazuya: Come here you little.  
  
Jin: *Sitting in a corner with his head in his knees rocking back and forth*  
  
Kuni: Well, that's all we have time for! See you in the Bahamas! *Walks off with the grand pirze*  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: Did you like my fic? I liked writing it! And Sorry I didn't mention it in the fic, but Kazuya won. Look for my other fics!!! Luv ya! -lucky71 


End file.
